My kingdom is elsewhere
by Cat41QC
Summary: Rory is new to Stars Hollow and to Chilton. She has a year. Trory.
1. My kingdom is elsewhere

My Kingdom is Elsewhere

Summary : Rory move to Stars Hollow with her mother. She is new at Chilton. She has a past that is not common to everyone. Trory.

Disclamer : The concept of Gilmore Girls and everything that goes with it are not mine.

Chapter 1 : Who we were isn't who we are 

On that particular Saturday morning, Rory was looking around her new surroundings in awe. She had her mouth open and her bright blue eyes were shining more than ever. This was the feeling of freedom she had looked for the bigger part of her life. No responsabilities. It felt like a hundred pounds had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I can't believe Trix let us move here." said Rory. Here being the small town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. "I'm so happy I could dance. Very badly but still, that's a first. For the first time ever, we'll be able to lead a normal life. Do you realize? For a year, we'll get to forget who we are."

Lorelai was smiling from ear to ear. She had never seen her daughter so excited before. It was a new experience for both of them and they were going to enjoy it fully.

"I know Honey. Grandma was very generous and kind with her decision. She knows you have a lot on your shoulders and on your mind. A year, we have a year. What do you want to do first?"

Rory shrugged. She didn't care. For the first time in her life, she didn't have her day planned down to every minutes. It wasn't something usual for someone who has always been caught between duty and – oh let's say -- duty.

"I don't know." she admited. "I just want to live like any other girls my age. I have a chance to be somewhere where people doesn't know who I am. For them, I'll be Rory Hayden. Not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third."

Lorelai nodded. She understands her daughter situation, but she couldn't do anything to improve it.

"We'll do whatever you want. But don't forget to live every moment given to you. It won't last forever."

"I know." said Rory. "Monday, I start Chilton with Cley. Then, Jason might come to see us if Trix let him."

Cleyton "Cley" Grant and Jason "Jay" Gilmore were Rory's cousins and best friends. Cley was raised in the States because is father was American and his mother wasn't needed in England. He was the lucky one out of their family. Contrary to that, Jay was raised with Rory. They were closer than siblings and never spent more than three days without seeing each other so that was going to be a first.

Aside from being cousins, the two boys had nothing in common. Seeing them side to side, you would never guess they were related if it wasn't for their demeanor. They stood alike, sit alike, walk alike.

Cley had long auburn hair and green eyes. He was almost six feet tall and had a slim and toned body. Everywhere he went, girls felt for his carefree attitude and laid-back behavior without even knowing of his blue blood background.

Jay had short black hair and grey eyes. He was six feet and two inches tall. He had broad shoulder and was thin and muscular. His eyes were always garded except when he was alone with Rory. He was sarcastic, calm and serious. He was his country's playboy and he didn't mind it one bit.

"I hope Trix will let Jay come. I already miss him." Sighed Rory. "He seemed so sad when I left. Since that gold-digger, he hasn't been himself. I'm the only one with Cley who has his trust. And now that we're both in the States, I feel like we left him with the sharks."

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She knew the story with the gold-digger. Last year, Jay felt in love with a girl named Brianna. She seemed sweet and all but when she realised that Jay was too smart to give her money, she broke-up with him. Her nephew was heartbroken and the entire family wanted to rip the skank to shreds.

"He's a tough guy. I'm sure he'll be fine." assured Lorelai. "But as to now, do you want to visit the town?."

"Yeah, even if it doesn't look like there is a lot to see." replied Rory with a smile. "But first, I need to find Jess because if we leave without him, he is going to strangle me wether he has to ensure my protection or not."

Jess Mariano was Rory's bodyguard and the only condition that Lorelai Gilmore the First, best known as Trix, impose to her great grand-daughter. Jess was a year older than Rory and he became a bodyguard at seventeen because of the severe and rigorous training his father submit him to. Since then, he was friend with Rory and charged to protect her.

"It's easy to find him, he's outside in the yard." answered Lorelai grinning. "I made him carry all the heavy box. I couldn't lift one. Honestly, we have too much clothes."

By now, the second Lorelai was smirking and Rory was shaking her head in disaproval. Sometimes, her mother really acted like an immature preschooler.

"I can't believe you made him do the dirty work. He isn't paid to do that. He is paid to assure my safety."

"Yeah but it's not my fault he's got all the muscles and we're stuck being weak and defenseless. Plus, he is now officialy my son for the year so I can order him around if I want to.That's what mother do." explained Lorelai with her twisted sense of logic. "Add to that the fact that he is so funny when he's mad and you get yourself a pretty good deal. He went all grumpy and he was cursing under his breath."

That surprised Rory. Jess was pretty much impossible to anger. He was easy going and nice with everyone. But now that she tought about it, everyone were also nice to him, too nice. That probably had something to do with the gun constantly strapped to his hip.

"You are impossible." sighed Rory. "I can't even leave you alone for two minutes without you doing something stupid."

"I am a Gilmore after all." said Lorelai proudly.

"Hayden now, so you should learn to shut it." contradicted Rory. "Talking about that, when is Dad suppose to arrive?"

"In about two weeks." answered Lorelai. "Now, go get Jess so we can visit and I can finally get a cup of coffee berore I faint. Aren't you feeling a little dizzy?"

Rory nodded.

"Give me two seconds."

Rory walked outside and screamed:

"Jess, come here."

A boy appeared from behind a truck. He was wearing lose fitting light blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He also had on a jeans jacket and beneath it, there was the holster in which he put his gun. He was holding two boxes and was coming towards the house.

"What?"

"We are going to visit, are you coming with us?" asked Rory.

"You know I am so I don't know why you even bothered to asked. For the past two years, I followed you everywhere you went, except the bathroom and your bedroom. This isn't changing because we are in the United States. I am still your shadow." said Jess.

The three falses Hayden then began their Journey through the small town of Stars Hollow.

TBC...

I should also continue Sold to the devil soon but I don't have idea so if you have some, just let me know.

Catherine


	2. Welcome to hell

Chapter 2 : Welcome to hell

Lorelai, Jess and Rory were walking in the street. Lorelai had been whining for coffe for about half and hour. So when they saw a dinner, Lorelai pulled the two other inside with her. The door closed behind them and Lorelai yelled.

"I need coffee please. Just pour it directly in my veins. It will have to do."

A man looked at her and shook his head slowly. He seemed to be saying "not another coffee addict". He grabbed the coffee pot and pour a cup of coffee for Lorelai. The man wore a flannel shirt with old jeans and a baseball cap placed backside on his head.

"Hi, my name is Lorelai Hayden." said Lorelai while sitting at the counter and pointing to Rory and Jess, she added : "And these are my children Jess and Rory Hayden. We are new in town."

06550

"I'm Luke Danes, the owner of this dinner and the only sane person in this town." said the man grumpily.

"Nice to meet you." replied Lorelai while taking a sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes and mutters. "Your coffee is fantastic."

"Can I have a cup too?" asked Rory.

Luke put a cup in front of her and Rory dranked it in one gulp.

Monday morning arrived fast for Rory who had never been to school and was very nervous. On top of that, she hated the uniforms that she had to wear. But when she saw Jess in his, i twas so funny that she laughed until her rib began to hurt. She had never seen her bodyguard so uncomfortable. He was struggling with his tie and when he reach Rory, he muttered :

"Not a word. I don't even know where to put my gun and the pants are hitching me."

"Oh, poor thing." exclaimed Rory while smirking. "But I have to admit, you look… how can I put it nicely? Different, that's the word."

"Don't make fun of me." grunt Jess. "Because if someone try to kill you, I might let them do it."

Rory shook her head.

"No, you love me too much for that and you would miss my gorgeous face."

"Don't try me." threat Jess smiling to show he was only joking.

Rory was about to continue with their childish banter when a car honk was heard. Rory and Jess took their bag and went outside to meet with Cley who had come to pick them up for school.

They hadn't been able to see him in the weekend because he went in England to see his grandmother and Trix.

Cley was leaning against his car. He had sunglasses on and his long hair were dancing freely in the air.

Rory ran straight to him and he hugged her. His arms were secure tightly around her. After a few seconds, he loosen his arms and looked at her.

"I missed you." he said honestly. He then turned to Jess and shook his hand. "Good to see you."

"You too."

"When will you decide to cut your hair?" asked Rory faking a disaproving look. "I can't believe they let you in school with that punk look."

Cley stared her in disbelieve.

"Who would refuse a Grant?"

Cley's father was an important man in the television and media business. He owned almost every papers and TV channel in the United States and even some in England.

Rory send him a surprised look.

"Why didn't you used Gilmore?"

Like Rory, Cley was officially a Gilmore in his last name. He used Grant only because he didn't want to be recognized.

"For the same reason you use Hayden instead of Gilmore." answered Cley. "I prefer when people doesn't know me as Prince Cleyton James Gilmore. When they do I feel like I am an attraction."

"I know the feeling. But at least, you have the choice." replied Rory suddenly sad.

Jess, feeling like the conversation was getting to deep and serious decided to change the topic.

"We should go. We are going to be late for school."

"You're right." admited Cley. "Let's hit the road."

"Welcome to hell." said Cley when they reached the school.

TBC…


	3. Everybody like Royalty

Chapter 3 : Everybody liked Royalty!

Rory, Jess and Cley entered the school and people in the hall began to stare at the new students. Cley leaded is cousins to the principal office and Mr. Charleston received them with a serious face. Rory sensed that with him, there was no kidding around, unless she was ready to use her name.

"Welcome to Chilton. We are one of the best private school and Connecticut and there is a reason for that. We are very selective in the choice of our student and we hope that you won't deceive us." said the principal Charleston. "Mrs. Stain will give you your schedule. Thank you and good luck."

The teens get out of the office and went to get their schedule.

Cley began to compare them and they had all the same class, except for P.E and litterature.

"Those two, you have them with my friends Tristan and Sean, I'll introduce them to you."

Cley showed Rory and Jess their locker and they put their books in them. When the bell rang, they went to class.

101010

Later, after her first class, Rory was going to get her books for her second class went she collided with something solid in the way. Her books dropped to the floor and she bent to regroup them. At the same time, the boy who she just hit bent and they bumped their head together. Jess was standing a few feet away from her and didn't see any danger so he just wait in the corner.

"Sorry." excused Rory. "I wasn't looking were I was going."

"Not a problem." said the guy looking into her eyes.

101010

After a long morning, Rory was walking with Jess and Cley in the hall of Chilton. They were heading toward the cafeteria for lunch and Rory was complaning.

"I don't know why I was so happy to go to school. I have homework for like a year and the day isn't even finished. Kill me."

"You're the one to talk" scoffed Jess. "I'll let you know that I already went through high school. And now, I have to begin it all over again."

Upon entering the cafeteria, Rory went with Jess to get something to eat while Cley went to sit with his friends. When thy finished, Rory and Jess looked for Cley. He was waving at them and they joined him. As they reached the table, Cley made room for Rory and Jess to sit beside him.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you my cousins Jess and Rory Hayden." said Cley to his friends. "I think we'll need a roll call."

Then, everybody began to present themselves.

"Hi, I'm Lane Kim." A korean girl said. Rory recognized her as Cley's girlfriend. Last time he went to Engld, he couldn't stop talking about her. She had long black hair and she was wearing a black tie instead of the blue one.

"My name is Sean." aaid a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was built and he seemed nice.

"I'm Jill." said a bubbly redhair. She reminded Rory of Sookie, Lorelai's best friend in England.

"And finally, my name's Tristan, but we've already met." Tristan was the blond hair and blue eyes guy she bumped into this morning. He was tall and Cley was always talking about all the girls he managed to bed.

"Nice to meet you." replied Rory and Jess just nodded.

"Where are you guys from?" asked Sean.

"We're from England." answered Rory.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jill delighted. "I heard the guys there are really handsome and they know how to treat girls. Especially the prince."

Rory looked at Cley, worry hetching in her eyes and he made her a sign to tell her to let him talk.

"Which one?" he asked with a smirk.

Rory cursed inside her head. He just made a big mistake. It was common knowledge that there was just a prince that live in England. The other one, Prince Cleyton was always hidden to the public eyes. That way, he would be able to live in peace without needing a bodyguard.

The others three looked at him with a strange expression.

"Yeah, I mean there is also Prince Richard and Charles, and Henry." said Cley.

Rory let out a relief sigh. He knew how to get out of trouble.

"Yes," said Jill. "But they are the old one. I'm talking about Prince Jason. Do you know about what that skank did to him? When I heard, all I wanted to do was to go and comfort him."

Rory didn't know that her cousin's love problem had made the United States news, but when you think about it, it wasn't so strange. Everybody liked royalty. It made them dream. Her plan to escape her title wasn't so great.

Rory looked at Tristan, he was staring at her, seeming to see something else in her face then her blank expression. It made her feel uneasy. Especially when he smirked at her.

Jess was looking calmly at everything around him. The feeling of his guns against him was enough to comfort him that everything was alright.

TBC...

Thank you everyone for your reviews, it was very nice. Continue like that and I would like to know if you want Jay or Jess to be with Jill. And I just realised that I have a lot of name that start with J.


	4. Mystery

Chapter 4 : Mystery

Rory was heading to her locker after lunch when her cellphone rang. She checked the ID before answering. Hiding into a corner, she began to talk fastly in french with the other person.

"Salut Grand-Mère" (1)

Rory listened in silence for a second and talk again. Jess and Cley were coming her way and she motionned for them to come over.

"Je te rappelle ce soir, je suis à l'école. Je vais bien mais je voudrais que Jess n'ait pas à me surveiller tout le temps." (2)

Her grandmother continued to talk and Rory couldn't manage to place a word. Cley and Jess just reached her and they immediately knew who she was talking to.

"Non grand-mère, je n'oublie pas qui je suis. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Cley te dit salut et moi, je te dis merci pour Jess. Mon cours va commencer. Bye." (3)

Rory ended the call and went to get her books hoping not to be late. Jess and Cley followed her and Jess asked.

"What about me? Why were you thanking her for me?"

"You won't believe it, but she accepted that you don't have to follow me everywhere. You just have to be there for the bigger thing. You can have a year free." said Rory giddily.

Jess was happy to. He was a little worried about Rory, but she was a smart girl. She wouldn't put herself in danger.

Tristan was shocked. He had heard the whole conversation. His mother was french so he understood everything but it only serve to give him more question. But the more important one was : "Who is that girl?".

101010

At the end of the day, Rory was very tired and she had a very bad headache. Wandering the halls, she spotted Tristan talking with Cley and Jess. Rory succeded in her mission. Her grandmother accepted to keep Jess with Rory as a friend instead of a bodyguard. It seemed too strange that her brother was following her everywhere. He just have to carry is gun around.

"Can we go home?" she asked when she reached the boys.

"Not right now." replied Cley. "Jess is going to try for the football team and I have a practice. Give us an hour and a half."

Rory exchanged a secret smile with Cley and Jess. He would take down everyone of the team. His bodyguard was strong.

Tristan was feeling like he didn't know something and it was bugging him. First, the worry in Rory's eyes at lunch, then the phone call in French to her grandmother, and now, the secret smile. They were hiding something.

When the two boys left, Rory turned to him.

"You are not playing?" she asked with a small smile.

"No, I busted my knee last semester and I had to get an operation. I can't play for 2 months." he said. "It hurt like a bitch."

Rory listened to him and began to massage her temple. She moaned quietly but Tristan heard her anyway.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just have a bit of a headache. It hurt too."

"Come here." said Tristan grabbing her wrist.

He pulled her to him and installed her to sit between his legs. He then began to massage her temple like she was doing just a second ago and it fell so good that she relax immediately.

She could feel Tristan breathing on her neck. For an unknown reason to her, she began to lean into him. He smelled so good, a mix between is cologne and coffee. It was very sensual. When he stopped rubbing her head, she realize that the throbbing in her forehead had stopped too.

She turned her head toward him and she saw that their lips were almost touching. It send her blushing madly, but she didn't turn her head.

Tristan was looking at her, his eyes full of lust. They were a darker shade of blue. As they leaned in for a kiss, Rory's brain began to analyze the situation. She was ready to pulled away, but Tristan put his hand on her neck. She closed her eyes and was waiting for the kiss but it didn't happens.

When she opened them, she saw Tristan looking at her, his lips forming a smirk.

"Don't move too fast, your headache can come back anytime." he said.

Tristan wanted to kiss her, but when he saw that she was beginning to pulled back, he decided to stop, not wanting to scare her.

They finished to watch the football practice in silence and after that, Cley gave a ride to Jess and Rory.

Rory was still thinking about her almost kiss with Tristan and it was giving her butterflies in the stomach just to think about his eyes and his hands on her.

TBC...

The conversation between Rory and her grandmother goes like that in English.

1-"Hi grandma" 

"I'll call you back tonight, I am at school. I'm going well but I would like you to ask Jess not to follow me everywhere."

"No grandma, I'm not forgetting who I am. I really have to go. Cley is telling you goodbye and I am thanking you for Jess. My class is going to begin, bye."

I would also like to thank everyone who review and for the question I was asked, these are the answer.

Why people don't know who Rory is if they know who Jay is? It's because Rory wasn't implicate in a scandale like Jay was with Brianna. They just put picture when something important happened and Rory is really calm.

Rory's full Title is Princess Lorelai Leigh Gilmore The Third, Heiress to the British Crown. I know it seems a handful so Rory is better.

And for the pool, who would you like to see with Jess and with Jay.

It can be Paris, Jill or Madeline. Whoever suit you.

Catherine


	5. AN

Hello Readers, I'm sorry there are no new chapters but I'm gonna try and fix that. In the meantime, I've rewrite the first chapters and I'm gonna do it for the others too. So please, if you like it better, review.

Catherine


End file.
